The Hunger Games: Death Note Edition
by AJ-Robinson28
Summary: The adventures of Near, Far, Mello, Violet, Matt and more in the world of the Hunger Games!


**The Hunger Games: Death Note Edition**

**Far POV**

*trees exploding into flames*

Far: What's happening?! Why are the trees on fire?!

Near: Far! Over here!

Far: *Starts running towards Near* I'm coming! AAH! *Flaming tree falls on Far*

* * *

** 2 weeks earlier**

L: Welcome, welcome! District 12, it is time to choose our tributes for the Hunger Games! Our boy tribute is... Nate River! Where are you?

Near: *walks up to stage* My name is Near, not Nate.

L: OK, Near, welcome to the Games! Now, for our girl tribute! ...And it will be... Far!

Far: ...I-I'm Far...

L: Welcome, Far!

Far: ...Hi, Near...

L: Oh, you two know each other! That just makes it better! Now, shake hands, and we're off to training!

* * *

T.V.: ...And the tributes from District 11 are Mello and Violet...

Far: Mello and Violet! We'll never beat them! Why did I have to get picked! I'M GOING TO DIE!

L: Please, don't scream on the train. You'll be alright. *Moves closer to Far*

Far: PERVERT!

L: I'm a... pervert?

* * *

L: Hey Near! Far! Come over here!

Far: What is it?

L: Well, for Near, we think your perfect weapon will be these legos.

Near: *completely emotionless* Oh, yay...

L: And for you, Far, we think you should use this bow and arrow.

Far: It's perfect!

L: Now, start training!

* * *

Matt: OK, my name is Matt. I will be your stylist- Far! Near! It's you!

Far: You're a... stylist? At the Capitol?

Matt: It's the only job I could get...

Far: You should make us look like we're on fire!

Near: Please, give us something white...

Matt: You guys are going to look absolutely FABULOUS!

* * *

Light: Welcome! Welcome! I am President Light. Let the parade begin!

* * *

B: ...Now, coming up is District 11, dressed in all purple...

Mello: I hate this...

B: Next is District 12... are they on fire?

Far: This is awesome!

Near: No, it's not...

B: And there we go, the parade is over. Where's my jam?!

* * *

Matt: Ok, you guys are going to do great. I believe in you guys. Now, go!

*Platform lifts them up*

Voice: ...11...10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0 

Far: *sees Near staying in one place* Go! Near, GO!

Near: I have a plan...

Far: I'm leaving before I get KILLED!

* * *

Far: Oh my god, where is Near!

Far: *sky lights up* Please don't let him be dead...

Voice: 12 dead, none from Districts 1, 3, 4, 11, or 12.

Far: Oh thank god! Wow, I'm tired... ZZZ...

* * *

Light: Now, lets make this interesting. Light the trees on fire!

Game-maker: Lighting the trees on fire... now!

* * *

Far: What's happening?! Why are the trees on fire?!

Near: Far! Over here!

Far: I'm coming! AAH! *Flaming tree falls on Far*

Near: Far! Get up!

Far: I'm Trapped! Help!

Near: What do I do?!

Far: Move the tree! Part of it isn't on fire! Grab that part and push it off of me! Hurry!

Near: *Tries to move the tree* It's too heavy!

Far: Keep trying! The flames are about to get to me!

Near: OK...

Mello: *Runs out from behind the trees* Move! Violet and I can move the tree! Violet! Come here!

Violet: Coming!

Mello: OK, Far, get out from under the tree! Run to that cave! Fast!

Far: OK! * Moves from under the tree and starts running towards the cave*

Violet: Near! Go help Far! We'll be right behind you!

Far: I'm fine! Just go!

* * *

Near: Well, that was unexpected...

Far: I thought I was going to die...

Near: I thought you were, too...

Far: *Suddenly interested* Are you saying you were worried about me?

Near: N-No... I just thought you were going to die...

Far: You _were_ worried!

Near: No I wasn't. Go to bed.

Far: You were totally worried... *Closes eyes*

* * *

Mello: OK, we need a plan.

Near: ...We need to break down the force field.

Violet: What force field?!

Near: There is a force field around the arena. If we time it right, we can break it down and escape.

Mello: Even if we get out, we'll get caught. It won't work.

Near: I have connections with the Capitol. I made a deal before we went into the arena that if my plan worked, we wouldn't be caught when we got to the outside.

Far: Who do you have a deal with?!

Near: Matt.

Violet: This could work! This could really work!

Far: Well, let's get to work!

Mello: You guys ready?

Near: Ready.

Far: Violet, you can come with me. Near and Mello will go together, won't you?

Mello: Absolutely not-

Near: Of course.

Mello: But-

Violet: No buts.

Mello: Fine...

Far: OK, go!

* * *

Mello: OK, how are we going to distract everyone else?

Near: I got explosives from the cornucopia. If I put these legos inside them, we just have to set them off, and run before the force field regenerates. The rest of the Tributes won't know what happened, and they won't follow us.

Mello: OK...

* * *

Violet: Are you sure this is going to work?

Far: I'm sure.

Violet: OK, it should happen right about... now!

*BAM!*

Violet: Shoot!

Far: *Pulls out bow and arrow and shoots the force field* It's working!

Violet: There's Mello and Near! Let's go! Run!

Near: They're distracted! Go before the force field regenerates!

* * *

Matt: Come on! Hurry!

Far: We made it!

Violet: Not for long... Run! I'll deal with it!

* * *

*In District 13*

Far: I can't believe we made it!

Near: I can't believe District 13 is still alive...

Mello: I can't believe Violet is gone!

Matt: We'll get her back, I promise...

Far: Since when are you so sentimental?

Near: Back on track. We need to get Violet back.

Mello: But how?

Far: District 13 has hovercrafts. We could paint one to look like the Capitol hovercrafts. We can sneak in, obviously dressed like peacekeepers or something, and steal Violet back. So that they don't follow us, we can ditch the hovercraft in the woods and run the rest of the way to District 13.

Matt: Far, you just might be the new Near.

Near: That is not possible. No one is smarter than me.

Far: Let's get started!

* * *

*One month later*

Matt: Is everyone ready?

Far: We're ready!

Mello: Remember the plan?

Near: Of course.

Matt: Well, let's do this!

* * *

Light: Are you new peacekeepers?

Matt: Ummm... yes, yes we are.

Light: Have you been through training?

Matt: Of course. We were trained especially to work with your prisoner, Violet.

Light: I was never told we were getting new peacekeepers for Violet. But never mind that. Here are the keys to her cell. She's in the dungeon, third door. Good luck with her. She's a real pesky one.

Mello: That's my Violet...

Light: What was that?

Mello: Ummm... nothing, President Light.

Light: ...OK... Now go! I have... personal... things to attend to.

* * *

Far: He's so gullible! I wonder what his "personal" things were that he was all suspicious about...

Near: Shh! We're supposed to fit in!

Far: Sorry...

Mello: ...first door... second door... here!

Matt: OK, are you ready?

Mello: Of course!

Matt: *Opens door* Violet?

Violet: Get me out of here! It's dark! Oh, just another peacekeeper. Yay.

Matt: Violet, it's me, Matt. We're here to save you!

Violet: Oh my god! Thank you!

Near: *Unchains Violet* We're all here. Me, Matt, Far, and Mello.

Violet: ...Mello? Mello?! YOU KILLED MY PARENTS!

Mello: Wha...? AAH! *Violet strangles him*

Far: Violet! VIOLET! Let go of him!

Viloet: HE KILLED MY PARENTS!

Near. No he didn't. Come with us. I'll explain everything to you in the hovercraft.

Violet: Fine. But I'm not sitting next to Mello.

* * *

Light: GET THEM! THEY'RE STEALING THE PRISONER!

Matt: Go! Get to the hovercraft! *BANG!*

Far: Matt got shot! We have to help him!

Near: We have to leave him. He'll be dead anyway.

Far: But-

Near: Go!

* * *

*Flying back to District 13*

Near: Since Mello's flying, I'll explain everything.

Violet: Explain what?

Near: The Capitol wiped your memories of Mello and replaced them with bad ones. Nothing you think about Mello is true.

Violet: So he didn't kill my parents?

Far: No, not at all!

Violet: ...I still don't trust him...

Far: Well, you can start with "real or not real" questions. Ask him a question about himself, and have him answer "Real or not real."

Violet: I'll try...

Mello: Guys, we have a problem...

Near: What is it?

Mello: We're being followed by the Capitol hovercrafts...

Far: ...Let me fly it.

Mello: What?! You don't even know how to fly it!

Far: It can't be that hard! Besides, I learned an few emergency tricks from Matt before we left District 13.

Mello: ...Fine. Hurry!

* * *

Violet: How did you do that?!

Far: Red button + C2 = missiles shoot at enemies.

Mello: You did it!

Far: I just bought us time. We have to ditch the hovercraft.

Near: Find a place to land, somewhere hidden. We'll start getting out all of our supplies out of the cabin.

* * *

Mello: We're almost there! I can see the gate!

Far: Run! Come on!

Violet: How do we get in?

Far: Jump over the gate!

Near: Hurry! *Jumps gate*

Mello: Now run to the manhole! It leads to our hide out!

Violet: Guys! Get in! Hurry! *All run inside and lock the manhole cover*

Far: Oh my god! We did it! *Looks out the peephole and sees a hovercraft fly over*

Viloet: They didn't see us! We did it!

* * *

*Two months later*

News Reporter: A massive riot broke out in the Capitol, killing President Light. All Peacekeepers have surrendered.

Mello: We're free! We're free!

Violet: Mello, come with me.

Mello: Ummm... OK... *Goes up to ground level*

Violet: I have my last "real or not real" question for you...

Mello: OK, what is it?

Violet: ...You love me. Real or not real?

Mello: ...Real.

Violet: WHAT!?

* * *

Far: *Wakes up from dream* Oh my god! BEST. DREAM. EVER! NEAR! VIOLET! MELLO! COME HERE!

Violet: What?! What's wrong!?

Far: *Tells the story of her Hunger Games dream* ...And at the end, Mello confessed his love for Violet!

Mello and Violet: WHAT!?


End file.
